


Mate

by CrazyNekoChan



Series: Soudam Week Summer 2018 [6]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Alternate Universe - Werewolf, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-17
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2019-05-24 11:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14954187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyNekoChan/pseuds/CrazyNekoChan
Summary: Communication between different species can sometimes be complicated and might require help from others. However it is important to only ask for help from people who actually know what they are talking about.Day 6 of theSoudam WeekPrompt: Alternate Universe





	Mate

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for the late update, but it was my sister-in-law's birthday yesterday, so there was no way for me to finish on time  
> Day 7 might also be late due to the delay

It had been a god awful long day at work and Kazuichi was ready to simply fall over and not move any more for the rest of the evening. Somehow everything that could've gone wrong that day went wrong. While he had been working that day one of his favourite tools broke without much reason, he had accidentally knocked something he had just repaired onto the floor and destroyed it again, meaning he had to restart yet again and one customer had thrown a fit on the mechanic because he didn't want to believe that the required work for his broken down car would take longer than just two hours. When knock-off time hit, Kazuichi was at the end of his nerves and he was glad that he was now finally on weekend. After this day, he simply wanted nothing more than to sleep in and do nothing at all for the whole weekend. Just sleep, play some video games and ignore the rest of the world; that sounded like a great plan for Kazuichi.

While driving home, Kazuichi began cursing as he suddenly stood in front of a barrier since of all days they decided to repair the main road that led to his flat today and thus block off the road. Great, just bloody fucking great. Trying to not rip out his pink dyed hair from frustration, Kazuichi turned on his turning signal and went left to drive past the huge forest that was at the outskirts of town, making his journey way longer as he hoped. At the very least he was alone on this road, so he didn't have to bother with people who don't seem to know how to drive despite owning a license and driving a car.

Singing along to some pop music that was playing on the radio, Kazuichi was finally able to calm his frustration down again. At least until he saw something lying at the side of the road. It was kinda big, so Kazuichi began to drive slower until he could make out what it was.

“The fuck? Some arsehole hit a dog and just left it there!” Who the hell was that big of an arsehole to just let an animal die at the side of a road? You could at least call someone and not just leave. Giving a sigh, Kazuichi decided that he could at least be the person to notify the animal rescue or someone, so that the poor animal could be removed. Parking his car at the side, Kazuichi got out of it and went towards the animal, his mobile in hand. Now that he was up close, he was surprised to see that it was a pretty large dog. It had black fur with some grey mixed into it and some of the fur was now in a brownish red colour where the animal was hit. Most of it was at its left front paw and only a small bit was at its head.

Now that he was able to actually look around, he saw that there wasn't actually much blood around the animal.

“Could it be?” Slowly and carefully Kazuichi kneeled down towards the animal and he regarded the it, concentrating on its chest and, yes the dog was actually still breathing! “Shit, better bring you to a vet or something.” he said to the animal like it could hear and understand him. Getting up quickly and putting his phone back into his pocket, he went to his car and opened the bunk, getting out a blanket he always left in there just in the case of an emergency. Though he never would've thought that he would use it for something like this. Turning around, he made his way back to the dog and to his surprise, the dog seemed to have regained its consciousness and tried to stand up but failing miserably. When he dog noticed the approaching human, it immediately turned his attention to him and stared at Kazuichi.

Neither of them moved, Kazuichi because he was unsure if the injured animal was dangerous or not and the dog because he couldn't really get up with its injured leg.

Kazuichi had no idea how to behave around an animal, especially one with sharp teeth and an even stronger jaw that could rip him apart, but he had to help the animal, so he just went by instinct. Going slightly more down with his body in the hope that he would look less threatening, he talked with a calm voice towards the dog. “Don't be afraid, I only wanna take ya to a doctor. I won't hurt ya.”

The dog's ears twitched when Kazuichi talked and then lowered his head slightly, like Kazuichi had been doing. Was this a good sign? Kazuichi sure hoped so, since he liked his skin on his bones and not inside of a wild animal. Slowly walking towards the dog, Kazuichi put the blanket carefully around the animal, which let him do like he wanted, making Kazuichi suspect that the dog probably was used to being around humans.

Carefully picking the dog up, Kazuichi carried him to his car and damn he was glad that he was used to carrying things, because the dog was heavy. Thought he should've expected that, since the dog was huge and not some small puppy. Lying the dog down onto his back-seat, Kazuichi took a seat back in his car and took out his mobile again. “Okay, let's see where the nearest vet is.” Tipping in request into the search bar, he began scrolling through the listed vets and he wanted to hit his head against a wall. “Of course all the close ones are already closed, I mean it isn't like an animal could get injured during the weekend.”

Looking at his phone, he began thinking. The dog seemed mostly fine, but it needed some medical assistants with its leg and maybe its head, depending how hard it was hit, but he had no idea where to find someone with medical knowledge. Except maybe...

Going through his contacts, Kazuichi tapped on one of them and held the phone against his ear, waiting until he was greeted by a timid voice greeting him.

Good, that was a start. Now he only had to hope that she could help. “Hey Mikan. Say, how much do ya know about dogs?”

 

After Kazuichi had explained the situation to the nurse, he drove to the tiny little medical centre in which she was working and let her take care of the injured dog. While she was trained to treat humans and not animals, she was luckily able to help the animal since it only suffered some minor injuries and would only need to rest its leg for a few weeks.

“What are you going to do with him now?” Mikan asked Kazuichi, after she finished wrapping up the dogs leg.

Kazuichi turned his eyes towards the dog, who had been watching him the whole time and only kept on looking towards the nurse from time to time while she was treating his wounds. “Probably take him home for now, since I can't take him anywhere else for now.” Just like the vets, the animal shelters were also already closed for the evening. Since the dog seemed to be well behaved on the most part – he only really reacted slightly negatively at the first moment when Mikan tried to touch him, but nothing really happened – so he guessed that one day it couldn't hurt to let a dog stay at his place.

“Okay.” Mikan smiled shyly. “If you need help with anything, you can always call me.”

“Thank ya, Mikan.” Kazuichi grinned at his friend from schooldays and after having a quick chat, they said their goodbyes and Kazuichi carried the dog into his car again, finally driving home.

 

When he finally arrived after hours of detours, he was even more exhausted than before. Carrying the animal into his flat, he carefully placed the dog onto the floor, who looked at him tiredly.

“I guess you're just as tired as me now.” Kazuichi said to the dog and petted his head, at which the dog wagged his tail. “How about I make us something to eat and then we hit the sack?” Like the dog was actually able to understand was Kazuichi was saying, it moved its head like it gave him a nod at the idea of food. “I wonder if ya have an owner, because ya seem to be well-trained.” he then commented and got up. “Anyway, I'm in the kitchen now, so stay and rest.”

Again, like the dog was understanding him, it followed the commando and placed his head on the ground, closing it's eyes. A smile formed on Kazuichi's lips at this, since he did always wanted a pet but simply never got around to it, so it was nice to have one even it it was only for a night. “You're really cute.” he then said before going into the kitchen.

Since he didn't have any dogfood, Kazuichi decided to cook up some meat for them two. Kazuichi guessed that the dog would appreciate it. When the food was finished, he cut the meat small and placed it onto a plate and then brought it to the dog, together with a bowl full of fresh water. As soon as Kazuichi approached him, the dog immediately raised his tired head again. Placing the plate and the bowl next to the resting animal, it happily began eating and drinking. “Good the see that ya have some appetite.” he commented and petted the dog for a moment, before getting his own dinner and taking a seat in the living room, next to the dog.

While Kazuichi was eating and watching some television, he felt strangely happy at the simple fact that he had someone next to him while eating. “Ya know, it's nice to not eat alone for a change. Maybe I should really get myself a pet or even better, a partner.” he half joked towards the dog, who looked at him. It sounded like a good idea, however finding a girl- or boyfriend was hard.

The dog suddenly tried to stand up and make his way towards Kazuichi, but he was still very wobbly on his three good legs, so Kazuichi went to him. “Ya should rest or ya might hurt yourself or something.” he quickly looked towards his clock. It was already quite late, so Kazuichi decided to call it an early night and simply watch the rest of the program in his bedroom, so he turned off his television that he had in his living room. “Come, ya can sleep in bed with me.” he picked the dog up again, who leaned his head against Kazuichi's shoulder, and he carried him into his bedroom.

Placing the dog onto the bed, Kazuichi swapped out his contacts for his glasses and went to his closet, picking out a loose shirt to wear and then got undressed until he was only left in his underwear. Nothing was better than taking off work clothes after a long day. It felt like freedom. Pulling the shirt over his head, Kazuichi made his way back to his bed and had to laugh when he saw how the dog was licking his gums, like it was hungry again. “You're not getting any more, forget it. But maybe tomorrow morning.” He didn't want to accidentally overfeed the animal.

Stretching, Kazuichi climbed into the bed and turned on the small television he had. The dog moved closer to him and placed his head on Kazuichi's chest, making him smile. “You're sure a cuddly. Good that I like it.” Kazuichi said and petted the soft fur of the dog. Maybe if the dog didn't already have an owner, he might keep him. The dog then slightly raised his head again and licked Kazuichi's face, before lying down fully again and closing his eyes.

He will definitely keep the dog if it didn't have an owner and he hoped this was the case.

 

Kazuichi hadn't even noticed that he fell asleep after the long and mentally tiring day. When the morning sun was shining into his room, he felt himself wake up even if he didn't want to. However he also felt something else. Something very heavy on top of his body.

Grabbing blindly for his glasses that were lying next to him, Kazuichi placed them onto his face and finally managed to open his tired eyes, only to be greeted by an fully naked – and very attractive – man who was sitting on top of him and was watching him. Due to his tiredness, it took Kazuichi a few moments to register what was going on and when he began to fully process what he was seeing, Kazuichi let out a shrill scream.

“What the fuck?! Who the fuck are ya and how did you get in here?!”

Kazuichi was scared to death and he tried to get away. However the other's bodyweight was keeping him pinned to the bed, so Kazuichi was stuck and he felt paralysed. His eyes quickly went to the side, since he remembered that he had left a spanner next to his bed a few days ago and not picked up since then. Maybe he could reach it fast enough and hit the stranger over the head.

“So you wish to know my name? It is usually a reckless thing to ask, however I will honour your wish, as it had been you who has brought me to your realm the prior day and have tended to my wounds. You may call me Gundham.” the guy answered calmly, like this was just a pleasant chat that they had during a cup of coffee and not one of Kazuichi's worst nightmares.

Wait wounds? Kazuichi never tended some weirdo's wounds, or let anyone in his flat. Yet here was some weirdo in his flat, who had his left arm bandaged up and seemed to have cut on his forehead. If he had any more wounds, Kazuichi didn't want to check, since he tried to not look too far down the other's body and he was still trying to find his spanner without the other noticing. However it was hard to find something, while not being able to see where he was grabbing.

The creep seemed tense about something, which was weird since it should only be Kazuichi who was tense, since he was shitting his pants from fright. “You seem still startled about my appearance, so I might need to elaborate further.”

Moving his fingers next to his bed, Kazuichi was finally able to feel the cold metal and he quickly grabbed the spanner. He was lucky that he had slept on the far side of his bed, due to the dog being next him him or he might not have reached it. Now that he had a weapon, Kazuichi tried to hit the guy with all his might “Get lost!” only to have his arm grabbed by the creep. “Shit! Let go!” he shouted with fright and tried to pull his arm back. Hell, that guy was strong!

The creepy guy seemed startled at the other attacking him, and held Kazuichi's arm still. “You seem to be still in shock, so I guess talking will not help in this matter like I had hoped it would. So I will simply show you what I am trying to tell you.” This Gundham guy took the spanner out of Kazuichi's hand, disarming him. However he then suddenly let go of Kazuichi's arm. Just as Kazuichi was about to try to free himself from underneath the creep by pushing him, the other suddenly began to... change his form...

Kazuichi's eyes were widened with shock and he lost his ability to move and speak, as he witnessed how this Gundham guy suddenly changed and within a few moments, the dog from the day before was sitting atop of him instead, regarding him intently and the bandaged fell loosely down it's left front paw.

Swallowing hard, Kazuichi forced his lips to move. “Y... You're... you're a.. werewolf...”

Now that Kazuichi said it, the wolf turned back into his human form, again sitting atop of the other. “You are correct.” the werewolf replied and picked up the bandage to rewrap it around his arm. “I had been surprised the prior day that you had thought of me as a dog, despite me being clearly too large for such a species, so I had hoped that you would understand if I explain it to you, which did fail as you did not make the connection with realising what I am.”

“How the fuck should've I realise that you're a werewolf of all things?! You could've, I dunno, shifted _yesterday_ to tell me and not scare the shit out of me!” Kazuichi couldn't believe it. While he knew that all these scary beings like werewolves and the likes existed, they were rare as hell so he would've never guessed that the large dog he picked up could out itself to be a flipping werewolf.

“I was not able to shift, as the process of shifting takes a high amount of energy and I did not have enough left after being injured. And while I am able to still understand the human language in that form, I loose the ability to speak it.” Gundham admitted and Kazuichi guessed that it sounded plausible in some way. The other did hardly manage to stand upright the last day, so it could be that what the other said was correct. However he had no idea how a werewolf worked, so Kazuichi simply nodded at this. He was still too overwhelmed to do much more and now that he was over his fright, he was getting problems to not get distracted by the other's still naked body.

The werewolf gave a grin towards Kazuichi and it seemed like he tried to look like he was evil, though he looked more like a dork. “Now that I have this situation explained and you have calmed down again, I wish to inform you mortal, that I have decided to make you my mate.”

“Wait, what?”

 

***

 

Gundham was simply and utterly confused. Weeks ago he had moved in with the human called Kazuichi Souda at said human's offer, as the werewolf, like most his kind, lived in the wilderness and it was making their courting complicated. Yet whenever he had tried to get closer to his mate, the other seemed to be taken aback every time and Gundham began wondering if he was doing something wrong. He had never had a mate before, as werewolves did mate for life and thus made the decision an important one, yet he was sure that he was doing all the usual things mates would do during courting. He had tried nuzzling Kazuichi on multiple occasions, hugging him and even kissing him among other things, and while the other reciprocated the affections, he always seemed unsure.

If the human was truly unsure about having the werewolf as a mate, why did Kazuichi then agree to it? It was not like Gundham was forcing him to anything, so he was not understanding the other's high level of reluctance towards the courting.

 

When Gundham waked up one morning, he was immediately able to smell the food that was being made by Kazuichi, thanks to his high sense of smell. He was always able to pick up every scent inside of the flat that they now shared and thus he was always aware where his mate was. Getting out of bed, Gundham made his way into the kitchen and he adjusted the clothing that the other had acquired for him. He was getting used to wearing them on a constant basis unlike before.

Just as his nose had told him, the werewolf found his mate inside of the kitchen to prepare breakfast. Walking up towards him, Gundham hugged him from behind and pressed his face into the other's neck in an affectionate greeting. However Kazuichi again stiffened up.

“Ah, morning Gundham. Did I wake ya?” Kazuichi greeted him slightly startled and turned towards him, making the other loosen the hug.

“I also wish you a good morning my paramour. And do fear not, you did no such thing.” Gundham replied and regarded his mate. He was truly unsure what to do with his partner's reactions, as he simply could not tell if Kazuichi liked or disliked their relationship.

“I have to go to work soon, so shall we eat?” Kazuichi suddenly said, making Gundham return from the world within his own thoughts. Agreeing both took a seat at the table and ate their food, while having a pleasant conversation and shortly after the human left to visit his place of labour. However before he left, he did give Gundham a kiss at the door.

No matter what, the werewolf could not understand the human despite trying. He did like Kazuichi a lot and wished nothing more than to have a relationship of the romantic kind with him, so he was desperate to find out what he could do to make the other more comfortable with being the werewolf's mate. However he had no idea where to start.

Thinking to himself, Gundham looked out of the window towards the direction of the forest in which he priorly lived with his pack. “Maybe they know the answer to my problems.” There were many wise wolves in his pack, some of them already mated, so there was a chance they could inform him about what he was doing wrong.

Taking a piece of paper, Gundham wrote his mate a small letter, letting him know that he was out just in case that he should return after Kazuichi did. It was a good thing that he had learned his letters in the past or this might have turned more complicated. Putting on his coat and taking his set of keys to the flat, Gundham made his way towards the forest.

 

While only moving on two legs, it had taken him longer than usual to move through the town, despite being able to walk the direct route and not having to use some small side streets as humans did tend to get startled when a full-grown wolf walked past them.

Walking into the forest, the werewolf began sniffing the air and he was able to notice some very familiar scents. It seemed like the goddess of fortune was on his side that day, as two of his allies were near him. Taking a deep breath, Gundham then let out a loud howl, calling them to him and within a moment's breath they replied to him.

Taking a place on the soft grass, he waited and when a few more minutes passed, two wolves came out from between the many trees and they were approaching him; a female with a silky golden fur and a male with fluffy white fur. Both walked up towards him, their eyes never leaving him.

Giving a smile, Gundham regarded his allies as they came to a stop in front of him. “It is a pleasure seeing you again.”

To enable them a conversation, the wolves changed their forms into ones resembling a human's. The female called Sonia, who was Gundham's closest ally, smiled happily at seeing him again. “It's also good to see you again. How is your arm?”

Lifting the priorly injured arm, he replied. “It is now fully healed thanks to the healer's marvellous work.” The only trace left was a scar, that blended in with the many others that he had suffered from battles to establish his role as alpha of the pack. The wound on his head did not leave any trace. “If I might ask, how is the pack fairing these days now that I have left?”

This time it was the male, who was named Nagito, who answered. “It was a bit hard adjusting to having a new alpha, but as it turned out Hajime is a wonderful alpha and he is bringing us so much hope.” When the wolf mentioned the former beta, his voice was filled with adoration. Nagito had never made it a secret that he wished to be Hajime's mate, so this came to no surprise.

“That is good to hear.” Gundham replied in honesty. When he had met Kazuichi and decided that he wanted him as his mate, he also had decided to leave the pack that he had led as the alpha. Being a human it was impossible for Kazuichi to live in their pack, unlike Gundham who could lead a life between humans. However it had been a hard decision leaving them behind, so the information that his beta was leading the pack with success was reassuring for Gundham.

While the other male werewolf was still talking about Hajime, Sonia turned her attention towards Gundham. “And, how are things between you and Kazuichi?”

This topic made Gundham's facial features tense up slightly at the remainder of his worries and problems. “This is the reason why I came, as I was hoping that you might have some form of advice for me regarding Kazuichi.”

This immediately caught both wolves attention. “Why, is something wrong?” Sonia asked with concern for her ally.

Normally Gundham did not like to share from his personal life, so he did feel a slight awkwardness at explaining his problems, even to his allies. “I have to admit that I am not sure if I am doing the ritual of courting correctly, as Kazuichi seems highly reluctant at times. With this I wanted to ask if you could inform me if I am doing something wrong and if yes, what it might be.”

“What exactly are you doing and how is Kazuichi reacting to it?” Sonia asked and was already deep in thought. It was good to have such a close ally on one's side. Explaining everything what Gundham and Kazuichi regularly did and how the human reacted to what, he hoped that the other two wolves would find the problem that was hidden.

“The problem is simple I think.” Nagito suddenly said with a friendly smile, “He's a human, so he probably doesn't understand what you are doing.”

Gundham fell silent almost immediately in disbelieve that he had not been able to see something so obvious. The mating rituals between werewolves and humans could be entirely different and thus only confuse the human being or maybe even insult him in a way. Since Gundham had never interacted much with humans before meeting Kazuichi, he was naïve on the topic of their typical behaviour and rituals.

But there stayed one question, if that was the case. “Then what are the rituals that humans use?”

Now Sonia clasped her fingers together and her eyes began to shine with a revelation. “Uh, I did once find a book about this topic. If you want I can tell you about it.”

This was sounding promising to Gundham. Books did harbour the knowledge of the world, which was why he had decided that all of his pack was required to learn the skill or reading and writing. “Please do tell, so that I may try them as soon as possible.”

Smiling with excitement, Sonia began to explain the informations that she had obtained from her book. Yet the more she talked, the more Gundham was feeling unsure about what he heard. Could this really be the way that it was done between humans?

 

***

 

Work took a little bit longer than usual that day and Kazuichi hoped that Gundham wasn't too bummed about the other returning later. Since the werewolf was still adapting to living among humans and thus having big problems socialising with the other people in town, Kazuichi always was concerned if the other wasn't too bored when he was gone for work. It must have been a huge change for the werewolf to leave the forest and his pack with whom he lived his whole life together, to begin a relationship with Kazuichi and move in with him. He really liked Gundham a lot – even after the other gave him the fright of his life – so he wanted the other to feel as comfortable as possible in the new environment.

Parking his car in front of his house, Kazuichi walked into his and Gundham's flat, to only stop dead in his tracks at the door. For some very weird reason, the whole floor was full with rose petals and the flat smelled really weird. Walking into the flat confused, Kazuichi called out to his boyfriend. “Gundham? Are ya there?” Following the roses and the source of the smell into the bedroom, he found Gundham who looked at him very tense and he looked like he was barely holding it together.

“A-Ah, you have re... returned, my consort.” Gundham said with a strained voice, like he was trying to force himself to even talk.

Kazuichi regarded the other carefully and was trying to understand what the hell was going on. The other looked sick and for some reason their bedroom wasn't only filled with rose petals like his hallway was, but there were also standing different lit scented candles around their bedroom, which just smelled weird when they were mixed. “Say Gundham, are ya trying to have sex with me or what is going on here?” If that was the case, then Kazuichi felt like he was in a very cheep romantic and highly cheesy movie that some of his friends liked to watch. Only that Gundham looked more troubled than seducing. Not to mention that right after work as a surprise wasn't exactly something Kazuichi would call the best time or setting for having their first time together, since he was tired and needed a shower.

At the question, Gundham blushed heavily and inhaled sharply from embarrassment, only to suddenly start gagging heavily.

Seeing this made Kazuichi's eyes widen and he quickly went to his boyfriend, rubbing his back. “Gundham, are ya alright?” Was the other getting ill?

Trying to calm his breathing and presumably keeping his food in, Gundham held his hands in front of his face and nose. “I am sorry my paramour, but I can not follow the human courting rituals. The smell is too overwhelming.”

Ignoring the first part of the weird stuff the other was talking about, as it wasn't that important as the other's well-being, Kazuichi quickly went to the window and opened it, before blowing out all the candles. He hadn't even thought about the possibility that a werewolf, who's scent of smell was way stronger than a humans, would feel sick at having to smell scented candles that even Kazuichi had found bothering. Leading Gundham to the now open window to breath, he petted the other's back in a soothing manner. “Now breath and then you can tell me what the heck you are talking about courting rituals.”

 

Breathing fresh air in steadily until Gundham was able to stop gagging at every breath, he then looked away awkwardly from Kazuichi. “Well, you see my consort, as my way of courting you seemed to not work on a human like yourself, I have asked for assistants and then tried to do it the mortal way in the hope that you will prefer this way more. However I seem to not be able to preform this kind of ritual.”

At hearing this, Kazuichi simply stared at the other in disbelieve and confusion. His boyfriend was a moron, which was saying a lot if Kazuichi was the one thinking it, considering that his friends always called him an idiot. “Gundham, I don't know how to break it to you, but we're already dating so ya don't need to court me. Also humans don't have courting rituals to begin with, so I have no idea where you got that idea from.”

This information made Gundham freeze over and he flustered even more from embarrassment. “You do not? However I was informed by the She-Cat that she had acquired this information from a book about humans. Did she not tell the truth to me?”

“She-Cat? Is that Sonia?” Kazuichi asked just to make sure, to which the other nodded. He had meet Gundham's pack a few times, but he was still having troubles keeping them all apart since there were quite a few and it was hard to concentrate on names while being surrounded by a bunch of naked people who are all way too interested in one. It was way more awkward as the internet made it seem. “I have no idea what Sonia read, but we humans don't do something like that. It's more something people do when they plan to have sex with someone and seriously, not everyone likes the smell of scented candles and having petals everywhere.”

“This information does explain why this ritual seemed confusing to me, as I have never expected for humans to use the combination of flowers, candles with scent and sexual intercourse to win over a potential partner. It did sound highly impractical for me.” Gundham mumbled and averted his eyes, before looking down in defeat. “However it does bring me to my initial problem that I do not know how to make you feel more comfortable being with me.”

Finally Kazuichi was able to understand what the other's problem was and he instantly felt bad and awkward. “So this is what this is about.” he said and pushed his hand through his hair. This time it was Kazuichi who was having problems looking the other into the eyes. “Listen Gundham, you're not doing anything wrong and I'm not uncomfortable dating you or I wouldn't being in a relationship with you or asked ya to move in with me. The reason why I was reacting so weird, is because I have no idea how werewolves behave and if a specific behaviour means anything or not. I never had a reason to learn more about your kind. But I guess I should've after I've met ya and started liking you.”

This made Gundham turn his eyes back towards his boyfriend, “So you truly do not dislike being with me?”

“No, of course not. I just have no idea what half of the stuff ya do means and so I get overwhelmed all the time with trying to react in some way.” Kazuichi explained to his boyfriend, “So I'm sorry for not being more direct with it and making ya panic like this. But next time just ask me if something is making ya unsure and not ask a werewolf who seems to read bad romance books for advice.”

Gundham relaxed greatly at hearing this from the other, but his awkwardness remained, so Kazuichi leaned up towards him and kissed him, taking the other's hands into his. “Since I'm tired from work, how about we chill in the sofa during dinner and I tell ya how humans usually date and you explain me how your courting works?”

The kiss made a smile form on the other's features. “This sounds like a pleasant idea. I am also glad to leave this room for a while, as the residual scent of these hellish things still lingers in the air and it is giving me a headache.” Nodding at this, Kazuichi pulled Gundham out of their bedroom and mentally noted to never get any scented candles to save his weird boyfriend's overly sensitive nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Hell this one was hard to decide on, since I have way too many unused AUs that I could've used for this, which are all sadly unfinished and thus not written yet  
> And f*ck I was feeling embarrassed while writing the 3. act, since the “romantic gesture” it's so unfitting for them in my head. If you know what 'fremdschämen' is, I was doing that


End file.
